halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Actene
Welcome Actene Welcome to Halo Fanon,the number one website for Halo Fanfiction. I am Zeno Panthakree,and I have been editing here for a while.-Zeno Panthakree 03:04, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Welcome High im Eaite'Oodat you probably don't know me but im one of the old members here on halo fanon, in hopes of making you feel more welcome here at halo fanon i invite you to my RP Hope you can participate.Eaite'Oodat 21:05, 22 October 2008 (UTC) For Reveille you can make a human, elite, Torians, or Endelusians, no other races participate in this sorry but your race the Hai may be able to participate in the second version of this RP.Eaite'Oodat 21:15, 22 October 2008 (UTC) I've got an idea for you to use the Hai! How about they fight with my Covenant Extremists? Therefore, we both get to develop our factions' histories! Hope you accept. LieutenantDavies 17:04, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Yep, that sounds cool. How about, the colony's called Nalious, The Hai attack it for its rich resources, the Extremist military quickly transfers a fleet to save the colony, and the Hai are driven back, then they come back, initiating a second battle of Nalious, where the Hai wins and strips the colony of everything of worth, does that sound good? We can develop it deeper further on if you want. LieutenantDavies 11:06, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Not more than a year, I think. When does the Hai invade the Milky Way, BTW? Oh, and an Extremist fleet has around 250 ships, and the colony has around 50 ships for defense, so the Hai should probably have a little more (I take it they're as advanced as the Covenant?). That prolly also means lots of combatants. LieutenantDavies 11:35, 24 October 2008 (UTC) The Extremists did extensive research on how to improve their technology, and have managed to increase the power of their shipboard weaponry a little (around 4% or something, they aren't as clever as Cortana after all). However, I'm sorry to say that the time doesn't really match well. During the years after Halo 3, the Extremists have barely even established their first territories, let alone established multiple fleets. There may be a way around this though, let's just hope that we're capable of that. How about this instead: The Hai attack in 2554 Nalious as planned, but wins the first battle (there would be little resistance), and starts to strip it of everything of worth, then the entire current Extremist military shows up and drives away the Hai, and shortly after that, the Hai suffer from defeats from other fronts and are eventually pushed back by the Elites, how about that, can it work that way? LieutenantDavies 11:57, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Sounds good to me. So, can I start writing on it on the Extremist page? LieutenantDavies 12:24, 24 October 2008 (UTC) A battle page would be good. I would have done it myself, but I've been occupied lately, sry. Hope you can do it though. LieutenantDavies 08:05, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Milky Way War Era Hi again. Sorry if I'm pressing you too hard (you seem to have lots of things planned). Nonetheless, I'll approach you with a question: Would you like to add the Hai to the Milky Way War as one of the factions? If you want to, I'd like it the most if the Hai could ally themselves with the Covenant Remnant (they need some help), and I've got some good ideas on how to develop that. It's up to you though. If you've got questions, the info's on the page, and what you can't find, ask me then. LieutenantDavies 21:47, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Go to the page: here, and then add the Hai under "Fanatics" in the "Factions" section, preferrably under the Covvie Remnant, and also: I'd prefer if the species pages have their faction names appear on the page instead of the species name. But don't worry, when I think over it, I'll just go ahead and add them myself (to save us time). Thanks for your cooperation! LieutenantDavies 14:45, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Oh and as for how the Hai and Remmies are gonna work together, I thought it would be a combination of sorts: Firstly, the Remmies offer the Alliance of Tribes lots of territory, in exchange for their cooperation (the Covvies are after the eradication of humanity, not capturing territories, so that should work fine). Secondly, the Remmies also brings up lots of money to hire most of the freelancer Hai Mercs which are then assigned to Remmie Fleets to give the infantry some extra punch. Further, I hoped that the Alliance of Tribes could be the ones attacking the Sangheili territories, while the Remmies attacks the humans. We'll develop this furthermore later if you're interested. LieutenantDavies 14:57, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Agent 2994 Go ahead and add him, I don't mind at all. Good luck with Reveille! Cheers, I've come up with a basic story plot for Agent 2994 and SPARTAN-141's meeting; :HPA is one of the many secretive projects created by the Office of Naval Intelligence. Utilising canidates originaly planned for the SPARTAN-III Project, they carry out assasinations and other covert ops under total secresy and with no remorse. They are killers to the bone, with no limitations on how to conduct their buisness. However, when one of those missions intercepts an operation conducted by the UNSCDF-MC SPARTAN-141, sparks fly as the lead agent and the enigmatic SPARTAN-II clash. :A UNSC officer, tired of his grunt work during the reconstruction of UNSC assets in the wake of the Great War, creates distrust among his underlings as he plans to extrdite himself from his lowly position. What he dosen't know is that his actions have deadly consequenses for a squad of Marines trapped behind enemy lines, fighting for their survival from a reinvigorated Covenant...and a past ememy throught long gone... Like it? I just added that in there for the hell of it. It's another storyline i'm concidering for an upcoming RP. As for my userpage, I have a SIPALS(S'elective '''I P 'A'ddress 'L'ock 'S'ystem'') so that certain undesireable IP users can't mess with my stuff. Just refresh the page if it locks you out, but i recommend reading the notes on the bottom if you get locked out more than twice. It's still tempermental. I say co-write a story. That way we can post our own chapters whenever we get ideas. What should we call it then? I say we call it Halo: Ultimatum. I dunno why, but it sounds cool. XD Can I use one of your agents for my newest story? Maybe it could be a new one,so you make the background and I'll tell you what weapons he uses. Just asking in case you dont want to do it. Fanon Ive been reading some of your Works and there really good and i was wondering if u would want to right a fanon together? Regards